Marauder's Era
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Hermione Snape, inlove with the infamous James Potter? A new story about the Marauder's Era! How much a girl can change the story?
1. Prologue

Hermione Snape was a half blood witch and a twin. She had black hair and eyes with a pale skin as well. She was quite beautiful for an eleventh year girl. She was very good with the little magic she could do and she learned to control it without even going to Hogwarts. At her eleventh birthday which was at January she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She loved her brother Severus very much. He was one of the people for whom Hermione could give her life. She was an aimagus. She had a love for books and knowledge.

Severus was a half blood wizard and a twin. He was quite tall and handsome boy for his age. He had black hair and eyes and a pale skin. At his eleventh birthday which was at January he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He loved his sister dearly and he would give his life for her if it was needed. From his early life he showed his interest in potions. He loved to read and learn new things. He had met Lilly Evans when he was 9 years old and they had become great friends.

James Potter was a pureblood wizard and an only child. He had black hair, hazel eyes and light skin. He was tall and handsome. At his eleventh birthday which was at March he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He had shown quite strong magic from very early in his life. He loved quidditch and he wanted to be a Chaser at his years at Hogwarts. He loved his parents dearly. He had a kind heart bu when someone was tryng to steel something for him he would turn to a very angry beast. He was an animagus

Sirius Black was a pureblood wizard and he had a brother two years younger. He wasn't very tall but quite handhome. He had black hair, grey eyes and light skind colour. At his eleventh birthday which was at September he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He as well shown his magicall abillity for his early years and his powers where quite strong. He loved Quidditch and he wanted to be a Beater. He was an animagus.

Remus Lupin was a half blood wizard and an only child. He was tall but nor very handsome. He had light brown flecked with grey hair, green eyes and light skin. At his eleventh birthday which was at March he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He had shown a great magical abillity and that made him happy. He was a werewolf. He had a love for books and knowledge.

Peter Pettigrew was a pureblood wizard and and only child. He wasn't tall or handsome. He had mousy brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. At his eleventh birthday which was at February he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He magical ability wasn't strong. He was an animagus.

Lily Evand was a muggleborn witch and she had an older sister. She had dark red hair, bright green eyes and light skin colour. At her eleventh birthday which was at January she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She had met Severus Snape when she was 9 and they had become great friends. She never liked Hermione. But in front of Severus she was acting like she liked her. She had shown her magical abilitty early and she was quite strong. She liked to read and learn new things.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS HERE TO HELP YOU WITH SOM INFORMATIONS FOR THE STORY!**

**THE CHAPTER ARE NOT GOING TO BE BIG, SIMPLY BECAUSE I HAVE SOME STUDIES TO DO!**

**I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER '1' IN AN HOUR OR SO!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 1:The Night Before Hogwarts

''Mum'' Hermione yelled from her room. Eileen came out of the kitchen and looked at her daughter. She smiled to herself. Her two children were the only thing that made her stay alive. Hermione ran down the stairs to her mother with a big smile when someone grabbed her hand. Suddenly, Eileen's smile faded when she saw Tobias grabbing her daughter tight from her arm.

''Shut up you stupid girl.'' Tobias yelled angry. Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes

''I…I am sorry sir.'' Hermione said and looked down. Eileen came and stood beside her daughter. Tobias looked at mother and daughter with a discust look. When he left, Eileen kneeled in front of her daughter. Hermione as soon as she saw that her father had lft and couldn't hear them, she fell to her mother's arms and sobbed.

''Hush now my baby. Don't cry.'' Eileen said to her daughter and stroked her hair.

''Mum why is he hate us so much?'' Hermione asked Eileen

''I don't know my dear. I truly don't know.'' Eileen said and took Hermione by her hand and together they went to Hermione's bedroom.

''I love you mummy!'' Hermione said and kissed her mum

''I love you to baby! Sleep now! Tomorrow you are going to Hogwarts and you will let everything behind! When your brother comes home I will send him upstairs.'' Eileen said. She kissed her daughter to her head and went downstairs. That moment Severus came back to the house.

''Hello Severus! How is Lily?'' Eileen said and kissed Severus

''Hello mum! Lily is fine!'' Severus said

''Good my son! Do you want to eat something or have you already eat?''

''I have already eat mum. By the way, where is Hermione?'' Severus asked his mum

''She has already fallen asleep. You should go as well.'' Eileen said and kissed her son.

Severus went upstairs to his sister room. He kissed her cheek and head and left. He went to his own bedroom and slept. The next day he would go to Hogwarts and for that he was very happy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETED!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2:New friends

''Hermione, Severus come on you two. You are going to be late!'' Eileen said to her children

''We are coming mum.'' Hermione said and she and Severus came downstairs. Eileen took her children and aparrated to the platform 9 ¾.

''Be careful and send me a letter when you are sorted. Don't worry about your houses. Wherever you are I will still love you! Don't worry'' Eileen said and kissed her children.

''We love you too mummy!'' Hermione said and kissed her mother. The twins bit goodbye to their mother and left.

''We need to find a compartment to sit. What are you looking for?'' Hermione asked Severus

''Lily! I can't see her.'' Severus said with worry

''Don't worry Sev. I am sure that you will find her.'' Hermione said and put a comforting hand to his shoulder. Suddenly she tripped but she didn't fell. Severus had catch her before she could hit the floor.

''You okay Mione?'' He asked his sister. He put his palm to her face.

''I am okay Sev. Don't worry.'' She said and Severus sigh in relief

''Severus!'' The twins heard a voice and turned around to see who it was.

''Lily!'' Severus said and hugged the red head girl

''Hello Lily!'' Hermione said

''Hello Hermione.'' Lily said. The three children walked to find a compartment. All the compartments were full except one.

''Hello! Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full.'' Hermione asked the two boys with a smile.

''Of course!'' Said the one with the long black hair. When the three sat down, the same boy spoke.

''I am Sirius Black and this here is my friend James Potter.'' He said and the two boys bowed. Hermione smiled and said.

''I am Hermione Snape. This boy here is my twin brother Severus Snape and his friend Lily Evans.'' The other two nodded. ''Nice to meet you!'' Hermione continued

''Nice to meet you too!'' James said and they started to talk. A little later two other boys came to the compartment. They introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. When Hermione saw that Remus was reading Hogwarts a History she went and sat beside him. He just smiled and they started a conversation about Hogwarts. They were suddenly interrupted by a question.

''So what house do you think you will be in?'' Sirius asked

''Well I definitely going to be in Gryffindor. Every Potter goes there.'' James said proud

''I will probably be in Ravenclaw.'' Remus said and Hermione smiled.

''Then if I go to Ravenclaw I will have a friend.'' Hermione said and this time Remus smiled

''Well I am a Black and every black goes to Slytherin but I don't want to be in Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor.'' Sirius said

''I don't know where I could be.'' Lily said and the others looked at her with puzzled looks

''I will be in Slytherin.'' Severus said and Lily looked up

''But if you be in Slytherin then we will not be together.'' Lily said and Severus looked at her

''Why? You are a muggleborn right?'' Sirius asked

''Yes she is. Got a problem with that?'' Severus asked Sirius angry

''Hey! Easy there! I didn't say anything. I just asked.'' Sirius said and looked at the others. Hermione and Remus looked at them like lost puppies. When they answered the question which Sirius had asked they returned back to their conversation.

''Yeah okay.'' Severus said. Lily saw her chance to leave from there.

''Come on Severus. Let's go somewhere else to sit. I don't want to associate with pricks.'' She said and drugged Severus. The other widened their eyes with the word they just heard.

''Sev…'' Hermione said and looked down. Remus put his hand to her shoulder and Hermione took deep breaths.

''It's okay. You will see him later. Besides we are here. You are not alone!'' Remus said to her and the others nodded. Hermione smiled

Few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. Together the five friends went were a half-giant wizard told them to go. A beautiful woman, at least to Hermione's eyes, came and talk to them. Then all the children went inside to get sorted as the witch had said earlier.

''Sirius Black'' The professor said and Sirius went and sat to the stool.

''What do we have here? A black without his family's ideas! Interesting! You better be in GRYFFINDOR.'' The hat said and the Gryffindors clapped.

''Remus Lupin''

''A very good mind but brave and loyal as well. I know where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!'' The Gryffindors clapped again. Few other students were sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

''James Potter''

''Another Potter! Better be in GRYFFINDOR!'' Sirius stood up and clapped very hard.

''Lily Evans''

''I see you want to be with your friend but you can't. Well better be in GRYFFINDOR.''

''Peter Pettigrew''

''Well you my boy will be in GRYFFINDOR.''

''Severus Snape''

''Without hesitation my boy, I will put you in SLYTHERIN'' The Slytherin table erupted into cheers. They knew that Severus and Hermione were half-bloods but that didn't stop the fact that they had Prince blood in their veins.

''Hermione Snape'' Everyone stopped to clap or talk. The Slytherins listened very carefully what the hat started to say

''Well Ms. Snape, you could be a fantastic Ravenclaw with that head of yours. But this house wouldn't complete you. The Hufflepuff would hate you and be jealous of your abilities. They Gryffindor on the other hand would be a great house for you because you are brave and loyal. The Slytherin would suit you most. After all you have Prince blood in your veins. But where to put you.? There is one person down there to the tables who will need you very much on the coming years so you better be in...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 IS COMPLETED!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**WHERE DO YOU THINK HERMIONE WILL BE?**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN DEAR READERS!**


	4. Chapter 3:First Night at Hogwarts

'Hermione Snape'' Everyone stopped to clap or talk. The Slytherins listened very carefully what the hat started to say

''Well Ms. Snape, you could be a fantastic Ravenclaw with that head of yours. But this house wouldn't complete you. The Hufflepuff would hate you and be jealous of your abilities. They Gryffindor on the other hand would be a great house for you because you are brave and loyal. The Slytherin would suit you most. After all you have Prince blood in your veins. But where to put you.? There is one person down there to the tables who will need you very much on the coming years so you better be in GRYFFINDOR'' The Slytherins looked down in disappointment. The Gryffindors on the other hand stood up and started to clap.

Severus stared at his sister with wide eyes. His only though were about the future. How could he now talk with her, laugh with her? They were in two houses which hate each. If something happen to her and he can't protect her? He was suddenly interrupted by a boy who was named Rodolphus. He put his hand to Severus shoulder and said.

''Look we know that your sister is a Gryffindor but that doesn't change the fact that she is a Prince. We will be there to protect her if needed and we will not be bad to her.'' The others nodded.

''Thanks, I think.'' Severus said and looked at his plate a little relieved after what Rodolphus said

Hermione looked down ashamed after the look her brother gave her. She went and sat at the Gryffindor table beside Remus, who gave her a big smile.

''We are at the same house at least!'' he said to her.

''Yeah that's good Remus!'' Hermione said and smiled. After everyone ate the Prefecs led the children out of The Great Hall and toward their dorms. Hermione quicly went to the Gryffindor prefect and said

''Excuse me can I ask you something?'' She asked the red head in front of her

''Of course little one! What can I do for you?'' He asked her

''Well can I say goodbye to my brother and then come with you? I promise I am not going to be late.'' She said and looked at the Slytherins

''Yes of course you can. I am going to wait here okay?'' He asked and Hermione nodded and run to the Slytherins. Severus had opened his arms and was waiting for her. When Hermione hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

''It's ok Mi! I am here!'' Severus said when he felt his robe getting wet.

''I love you Sev!'' Hermione said and looked at him

''I love you too Mi!'' Severus said and kissed her head. Hermione bit everyone goodbye and left with the other Gryffindors and the Prefect, for the Gryffindor Tower.

''When they stood in front of the portrait the red head Prefect said the password 'Quidditch' loud enough for every first year to hear it. When they went inside the read head introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. He then bit everyone good night and left for his dorm. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Hermione bit each other goodnight and left for their dorms.

When Hermione went to her dorm, she took the bed to the right side of the window. She took her trunk and put her to the bed, She looked at the wall and the names for the girls were there. She call her and the name dissapeared from the wall and curved into her bed. Few minutes later a girl with blonde hair came inside. She smiled at Hermione and went and took the bed to the left side of the window. She as well call her name and in seconds it was curved to her bed.

''Hi I am Marlene McKinnon.'' She said and smiled

''I am Hermione Snape! It's nice to meet you Marlene!'' Hermione said and smiled. That moment two other girls came into the room. One of them was tall and had long hair and the other one had a medium height with short black hair

''Hello I am Dorcas Meadowes and this girl beside me is Alice Black!'' The tall girl said and smiled

'Hi I am Marlene McKinnon and this here is my friend Hermione Snape!'' Marlene said and smiled first at Hermione and then to Dorcas and Alice. Alice took the bed beside Hermione and Dorcas the opposite one. The girls called their names and soon they were curved at their beds. Second later the last girl came inside and went to the last bed.

''Hello Lily.'' Hermione said and smiled at her but her smiled faded when the red head looked at her.

''What do you want?'' Lily asked. Marlene looked at her angry

''You need to learn some respect if you want to have friends.'' Dorcas said and the others nodded

''Whatever.'' Lily said and went to the bathroom. The other girls just glared at her. The four friends started a conversation about Hogwarts and few hours later the fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be a very beautiful day.

* * *

*****INFORMATION: I DON'T KNOW THE LAST NAME OF ALICE. BUT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THE LONGBOTTOM FAMILY HAS DISTANT COUSINS WITH THE BLACK FAMILY, I GAVE HER THE LAST NAME BLACK. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND *****

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETED!**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**


	5. Chapter 4:First Day

The next morning Hermione woke up first. She went to the bathroom, took a shower and get ready for the day. When she returned to her dorm she saw that Marlene was awake.

''Good morning!'' Hermione said and smiled

''Good morning Hermione! Are you going down for breakfast?'' Marlene asked her

''Well I was thinking to wait for you, Alice and Dorcas.'' Hermione answered her.

''Okay then! Let me take a shower and we will wake the girls so we can go together.'' Marlene said and walked to the bathroom. Forty minute later the four girls were ready and went down for breakfast. To the Common Room the girls found James, Remus, Sirius and Peter waiting for them.

''Good morning ladies!'' Sirius sais and the boys except Peter bowed.

''Good morning sirs!'' Hermione said and the girls giggled.

''Shall we escort you to the Great Hall for breakfast?'' James asked them with a smile

''We would love that!'' Marlene answered and looked at the girls. She then took Sirius offered hand.

''Fine then!'' Hermione said and took Remus offered hand to her.

''Let's get over with that!'' Dorcas said and took James hand.

''Em... Shall we?'' Peter asked a little shy

''We shall.'' Alice said and blushed. The two followed their friend down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once inside the Great Hall Hermione searched the Slytherin table for her brother. She finally saw him sitting at the end of the table with some other boys.

''Excuse me!'' Hermione said and went to her brother

''Good morning!'' She said and kissed her bother's cheek.

''Good morning Mia! How did you slept'' He said smiling at his twin

''Very good! You?'' She asked him

''Okay! Did you send mother a letter?'' Severus asked her

''Yes I did! What do you have first?'' She said and ate a bit from his food.

''Potions!'' He answered her with a glare.

''I have potions too. I will see you later! Bye!'' Hermione said while smiling innocently.

After the ate breakfast, everyone went to their class. At Potions, Hermione and Severus sat together. Gryffindor and Slytherin won a lot of points because of Hermione and Severus who knew everything about potions. When Sirius and James took their first detention with Slughorn, Severus and the other Slytherins laughed very hard. Hermione just glared to her brother and left with the Gryffindors.

The day passed quickly. Hermione and Marlene sat at the Gryffindor Common Room exhausted from the day and from the homework they had.

''That was one hell of a day. Don't you think?'' Marlene said and the two girls laughed

''Yeah I believe it was! I am exhausted'' Said Hermione. That moment the boys came inside.

''Hello guys!'' Hermione said and the boys looked at them

''Hi!'' James and Sirius said.

''What's wrong?'' Marlene asked

''Nothing'' Sirius said with his face down. Hermione and Marlene looked each other not believing what Sirius just said.

''Don't lie to us. What happened?'' Marlene asked again

''They had a fight with some Slytherins, because of the morning events.'' Peter said. When he saw his friend's expression he understood his mistake.

''What do you mean fight? And with who? Did you hit Severus? Or did Severus hit you?'' Hermione asked frantic

''Well Sniv...eh... I mean Severus were there but he stayed out of the fight.'' Sirius said. Hermione took a deep calm breath and stood up.

''Saw me your faces.'' Hermione said to them. When she saw their faces she gasped. James had a cut lip and bruised cheek while Sirius had a black eye and a bloody nose.

''I think that you need Madam Pomfrey.'' Marlene said worried

''No we are okay. don't worry.'' Sirius said and tried to smile. Hermione looked at them with pain in her eyes. She went and stood in front of them. She touched each boy to their cheek and closed her eyes. She felt a warmth leave her body. When she opened her eyes again she saw that James and Sirius face were like nothing had happened. The three of them were in shock.

''How did you do that?'' Remus asked her.

''I don't know. I just felt my warmth leave my body. After that I opened my eyes and saw that they were healed.'' Hermione said and looked down. An akward silence fell upon them.

''Well I think that all fo us need some sleep.'' Remus said and everyone nodded. They bid good night to each other and went to their dorms.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 IS COMPLETED!**

**I AM THINKING TO GIVE HERMIONE THE POWER OF HEALING! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 5:Christmas Eve

The months came and left very quicly. It was December and the children were going back to their houses. Hermione, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in a compartment.

''You will write to us right?'' Marlene asked her friend.

''Yes Marlene, I will write to you, as soon as I can, don't worry!'' Hermione said and hugged her friend. When they arrived at the platform Hermione bid them goodbye and left with her mother and Severus.

Once back to Spinner's End, Eileen asked her children.

''How was you first three months at Hogwarts?'' Severus and Hermione started to talk about everything thta had took place at their first time at Hogwarts. That night they had a lot of fun together. They ate and then they went to bed. For the first time in years Eileen went and slept with her children at Hermione's bed.

The next morning Hermione and Severus ate breakfast and went outside to play with the snow. Soon a lot of children were playing with them. They had soon formed two teams and their laughs were very loud. When the sun disappeared, every child went to his house. When Severus and Hermione went back to their house, they helped their mother to make dinner. They ate and went to sleep.

The first week of Christmas was very beautiful. Eileen was smiling every day as well as the twins. Tobias hadn't returned home and that had made the three, very happy. They were a little worried, at least Eileen and Hermione but the fact that they could spent time laughing and not fighting had made them forget that Tobias was missing.

It was Christmas Eve and the three were sitting in front of the fireplace. The flames were dancing like happy ballerinas. the atmosphere was warm and friendly. It was snowing outside. Eillen was ready to give Hermione her present when they heard someone trying to open the door. The three stood up quicly and Eileen put her children behind her. The door opened and revealed Tobias Snape. Hermione gasped when she saw her father's state. He had a black eye and some scratches to his face. He had a bottle of whiskey to his hand and he was very angry.

''Well look who is here! My children came back from that school for freaks and they are having fun with their mother.' Tobias said and laughed coldly. Hermione shivered from his tone and put her hand to her mother's.

''Why did you came back? We were happier without you.'' Severus said angry.

''Well I came back to see my family of course. I missed my handsome son, my beutiful daughter and lovely wife!''

''No one wants you here.'' Severus yelled and Tobias beacame more angrier than before.

''How dare you to talk to me like that?'' Tobias yelled. He threw the bottle down and it snapped into pieces. Eileen moved and stood in front of him.

''Tobias please, let this matter to fall. Let's eat as a family a warm Christmas meal. Please!'' Eileen pleaded while looking at his eyes. He looked at her fo a few more minutes and he suddenly grabbed her hand and threw her to the floor. Eileen cried out in pain when the glasses from the bottle cut her skin.

''MUM!'' Hermione screamed. She and Severus went and kneeled to their mother's side and checked if she was okay. Suddenly Hermione left a piercing scream. Tobias had taken her from her shoulder and her made her to stand up.

'' .GO.'' Severus yelled and pulled out his wand. Tobias just laughed.

''Tobias, please let her go.'' Eileen said and looked at him.

''Let her go or I will kill you I promise.'' Said Severus. When he saw that Tobias wasn't going to let his sister he started to say a spell but he was interrupted by his sister.

''NO SEVERUS.'' Hermione yelled when she saw that her brother was going to use magic outside of the school. Before anyone could react or say anything, Tobias had slapped Hermione hard and she had fall to the floor. The next moment, had found Tobias pinned to the opposite wall. Severus took this as chance to go to his sister. He took her in his arms and let her cry. Eileen moved quicly and put her wand at Tobias throat.

''If you ever touch any of my children again, it will be the last thing you will do. Now leave this house and never come back.'' Eileen said with an angry tone.

''We will meet again woman. I promise!'' With that Tobias left from the house. When the door closed Eileen placed protecting charms around the house and locked the door with spells. After that she went and kneeled at her children side. She took Hermione for Severus arms and hugged her tight. She let her daughter cry at her shoulder. With her free hand, she took Severus hand and he put his head at her shoulder.

Eileen knew that Tobias was telling the truth. He would come back but she didn't know when. But right now she need to be strong for her children.

* * *

**CHAPTER '5' IS COMPLETED!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6:FlashBack

Christmas for Hermione and Sevrus went very quickly after that night. When the children went back to Hogwarts they found their friends and everything relaxed once again. The days at Hogwarts passed very quickly and Severus and Hermione made a lot of friends. She and Marlene though had formed a very strong friendship. The bond between them was created by accident one day. The event which made the bond to create had taken place at the Gryffindor Common Room.

_FlashBack_

_Hermione, Marlene, Alice and Dorcas were studying at the Common Room when Surius, James, Remus and Peter arrived. When the boys spotted the girls, they went and sat with them. James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked. Of course as boys, they were up to no good. They knew that Hermione and Marlene were deep inside to ther studies. James moved from his seat and went and sat beside Hermione, while Sirius did the same with Marlene. The two boys started to strock the girls hair and arms. After few more minutes, Hermione jumped from her seat, something that that made James tp fall on the floor but that didn't saved him from Hermione's hard glare._

_''James Carlus Potter, stop what you are doing right now.'' She screamed_

_''What am I doing Hermione?'' James asked innoccently. Hermione sigh_

_''James, you know that when I read, I want to read, not play games. But you think that each time of the day i play time. For Merlin Sake, you are not five years old anymore. And don't you think that I forgot about you Sirius Orion Black.'' Hermione said and glared at Sirius this time_

_''What is the problem Snape? I though that you and your friend there, liked to play games with every boy in this school.'' Lily said and smirked_

_''What is that mean?'' Marlene asked Lily _

_''''I think that you know very well what is that mean. Beside all the school knows that you are common sluts.'' On that everyone gasped. Remus moved quickly and stood beside Hermione. He grab her arm before she could reach her wand. Hermione looked at him with a pleading look but Remus just shook his head. Hermione took a deep breath._

_''If that is what you think about us Evans, then please find your own room to stay. I don't want to see that face of yours each morning anymore.'' Hermione said and left the Common Room. Marlene went after her few seconds later._

_''Mione you okay?'' Marlene asked her friend when the two girls went inside the dorm and closed the door._

_''Yeah Marlene. Don't worry about me!'' Hermione said and smiled to her. She changed her clothes and went and sat to her bed. Soon Marlene followed suit._

_''If we are common sluts, then it is our problem. But look at this from the bright side!'' Marlene said and smiled_

_''Huh? What do you mean?'' Hermione asked and looked at her_

_''We are in this together!'' Marlene said and hugged Hermione. A brigh flash came around the two girls. Seconds later it faded and the two girls were fast asleep at Hermione's bed._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 IS COMPLETED!**

**HELLO GUYS , LONG TIME NO SEE RIGHT?**

** SORRY I HAD SOME WORK TO DO!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS!**


	8. Chapter 7: Second and Third Year

The first year passed quickly for everyone. The summer Hermione stayed with Marlene for about three week and then she stayed at her house. Severus stayed with Augusts Rockwood, a slytherin member, one year older from him. Both Hermione and Severus had made quit the number of friends. But their bond as twin didn't broke.

Second Year

Hermione at her second year became closer with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. One day during the second week of january James, Hermione, Sirius and Peter confronted Remus about his disappearing around the full moon. Remus looked ashamed but told them the truth. When they learned about his lycanthropy they sweared to him that they would try to help him with any way possible. Hermione and Severus until the end of the year had fought a lot because of Lily. Lily had made Severus confront his sister for something that she hadn't done to her. Hermione became an animagi one week before the last full moon for their school year. That full moon Remus transformed into a werewolf once again but this time she had a friend beside him and knew that he wasn't going to hurt that friend. Hermione's animagus form was a lioness. Hermione and the four boys had agreed that Hermione would stay at Remus each month around the full moon so he could have a friend with him. During the year professor McGonagall had called them the Marauders and everyone called them that. Hermione and Marlene remained close friends.

Severus at his second year formed a group around him. He had become very good friends with Lucius, Rodolphus, Augustus, Regulus, and Rabastan. Lucius and Rodolphus were two years above him. Augustus was one year above him and Regulus and Rabastan were one year below him. All of them hated the Maruders but not Hermione because she was Severus sister. His friend had confronted him about his behavior at his sister. They had told him that he souldn't put a friend above his sister, something which he knew, but Lily was his first friend and he didn't want to lose her. He didn't knew that his sister could transform. He had become friend with Narcissa and Bellatrix Black as well. Sometimes he was scared that he was going to lose his sister after their fights. He didn't want to be without his sister love. He was going to make sure that his behaviour was the best towards his sister.

Third Year

Severus at his third year started to show his great abillity at the dark arts. He and his friends tried to make some dark spells which only the six of them would know. During the year they drew informtaions about the dark arts nfrom every book they could find. They started their training soon after they learned how to cast the spell. They were training once or twice a week. Soon enough more and more Slytherin students were training by them. Before the end of the year they had learned more hexes than a seventh year student could do.

Hermione learned by accident about that training. One day she was out on the lake when a gang of Slytherions cornered a first year Gryffindor. When she politely asked them to leave the child alone they laughed and confronted her. When one of them cast a spell on her she just moved her hand and the spell disappeared. The gang gasped and with fear they left Hermione and the child alone. She touched the child to his cheek were a deep cut was and it healed. After that Anna(the girl's name) saw at Hermione's face the big sister she never had. Hermione was very angry with Severus. She knew that he wanted to take revenge one day from their father but she knew very well that the dark arts were very dangerous and she didn't ant to lose her brother. She confronted him and they had a good fight. They didn't spoke to each other for months.

For the first time this year James asked Lily out but she declared. From that time each time he saw Lily he was confessing his feeling towards her. James, Sirius and Peter managed to become animagus. James was a stag, Sirius a big black dog and Peter a rat. Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter made nicknames for each other. Prongs for James, Padfoot for Sirius, Moony for Remus, Wormtail for Peter and Starlight for Hermione.

Hermione and Severus spoke to each other again at the second month of the summer when their father returned home and threated to take Hermione with him. Eileen and Severus prevented that from happening. After that event Hermione and Severus started to talk again.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is completed!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Until we meet again lovely readers!**

* * *

**By the way I made a new story at Youtube. If you have time give it a seen and let me know what you think!**

**Here is the Link :** watch?v=8lD66cMpdVM&list=PL0_dKEc1rY1I0gf9bD65m_1sw3DIz2fZp

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8:Forth Year

Forth Year

Once again this year James asked Lilly to go out with him but her only answer was that he was just an arrogant prick and she that wasn't crazy to go out with him. But whatever Lily said made James more attracted to her. One day Remus, Sirius and Peter confronted James about Lily. They got in fight and they stopped talking about a week. Remus was the first to talk to him because Hermione confronted him. Remus, Hermione and Marlene became closer than anyone else. At the end of the January they asked Dumbledore to perform a bonding between the three as bother and sisters. Remus talked to Marlene about his lycanthropy. Marlene hugged him, thanked him for telling her and asked if she could become an animagus so she could join them at the full moon. Hermione told her that she was going to be her teacher and started to explain everything about an animagus. Remus was very happy with what happened at his life the past four years. Sirius and Hemrione became very close friends. He could easily talk to her. Hermione had become his rock and Sirius had become her brother. Marlene and Sirius had gone out for a few dates but nothing more. Hermione had started to develop feelings for James but she didn't want to say anything because she was scared that their friendship would be destroyed if something bad was and Hermione were good friends and they trusted each other. Every Marauder had a different bond with each other.

Severus had as Hermione, very good friends. These past years Seeverus had met Narcissa Black as well. She was a very good person at Severus eyes. He could easily talk to her and after their talk feel relaxed and not scared for a rejection from his friends. Narcissa played a huge part in his life. When Lucius one day asked her for a date, he was blackmailed that if he hurt, Severus would hurt him. Rodolphus and Lucius were the two orders from the gang. They tried to play the role of the protective brothers but in the end the failed miserably.

One day Severus learned out of mistake that Remus was a werewolf. He confronted Hermione about it and forbid her from being friends with Remus and the others. He urged her though to befriend Lily but first she had to ask for her forgiveness from what she had done to her. That made the twins fight very bad. Hermione confronted Severus from listening only what Lily told him and never asked for Hermione's point of view. At her state he didn't say anything only that he knew better. That left the twins in distant for quite some time.

When the summer came Severus stayed for a very little to his family house. At the third week of June he went and stayed with the Malfoys. Hermione and her mother stayed alone at their house.

* * *

***Looks down in ashamed* I am so sorry for this huge delay. The past two weeks I had a lot of test at scholl and a lot of studying to do... Please forgive me...**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts about my story. I love each of you who have favorite and followed my story! You are amazing guys! But I would like some reviews as well!**

* * *

**Part 8 is here!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Until we meet again!**


	10. Chapter 9: A fight

At the Snape's family house reigned confusion. At the second week of August Hermione, had woken up from a dream. She was inside a dark and cold room. Around her were people with black long cloaks. She looked around and she saw to her surprise her brother in front of another man and they were talking. Then the man in front of her brother put the tip of his wand at Severus arm and he fell to the the man pulled the wand away, Severus arm had a black mark. Then the man whispered something to Severus ear. Severus turned around to Hermione's side ad cast a spell with some tears to his eyes. Hermione fell to the floor and screamed in agony. Then she woke up from her nightmare. She ought that nothing had happen until she felt something wet at her head. When she put her hand at the place where she felt wet she touched something. She looked at her hand and she saw blood there. She took deep breaths and went to her mother. When Eillen saw her like that ran to her side and kneeled in front of her. When she healed Hermione's cut she asked what happened. Hermione tried as best she could to explain to her mother what happened. Eileen told her that if something like that happen again she was to speak to her immediately. The rest two week before school was okay.

The same confusion was around the Black's family house. Orion black was found dead at the start of August. Walburga Black blasted Sirius name off the family tree, as was tradition for those who did not support the family's supremacist ideology. The Potters generously adopted Sirius as a son and loved his as one. Sirius never talked for what happened with his friends. Besides Dorea Potter was Sirius great aunt. Sirius' uncle Alphard, Walburga's brother, sympathised with his young nephew and left him a large inheritance, most likely causing Walburga to blast Alphard's name off as well. Sirius was left financially independent by his uncle's generous bequest.

At ther first of September everyone was waiting for the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts. Hermionebid goodbye to her mother, kissed her and climbed on the train. She went and sat to a compartment. Few minutes later, Marlene went and sat with her friend. They hugged and talk for a while. The boys went to the compartment one hour later. When Hermione saw Sirius she hugged him immediately. Sirius couldn't stand it anymore and he started to cry to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione and Marlene looked at each other and Marlene nodded. Then she led the boys outside. A little later Sirius had calmed down and talked Hermione for everything. After their discussion her could smile again. The trains topped few hours later.

When James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came out of the train the came face to face with Severus, Lucius, Regulus and Rabastan.

''What's where you going Potter.'' Severus told him

''Watch were you standing Snape.'' Sirius answered for James.

''And what are you going to do blasted filth?'' Lucius asked Sirius

''How dare you Malfoy?'' James said and pulled out his wand as the others done as well.

''Do you think that you stand a chance gryffindorks?" Rabastan asked

''Wanna try Lestrange?'' Sirius said angry. After that everything happenned very quickly. Spells were fired from everywhere but Lucius and James were fighting with hands and not wands.

Suddenly a cry of agony was heard.

''Stop... Guys stop...'' Hermione was yelling followed by Marlene, Alice and Dorcas

''I said stop.. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, stop!' Hermione added. James pushed Lucius but he didn't fall. He just took a few steps behind. But then Severus cast a 'Sectumspra' at James side.

''NO...'' Hermione yelled and stood in front of James. When the curse hit her she let out a cry of pain and collapsed on the floor.

''Hermione... Hermione please wake up.'' James pleaded but she didn't open her eyes. Severus suddenly pushed James and took his place at his sister side. He start to cast a spell to heal her wounds. When every wound was healed he kissed her head and stood up and left. James and the others took Hermione to the Infirmary.

* * *

**Here we are! Chapter 9 is here!**

**Love you all!**

**Until we meet again dear readers!**


End file.
